


Casey's Corner

by SnowStormSkies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Brian London (Musician), Rick Jordan (Musician), Sutan Amrull RPF, Tokio Hotel, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the plot bunnies and g-chat fics that Casey's given to me over the last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Drinks Scenario : 31/12/2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/gifts).



  
**casey** :

[person]took the cutest pic with him tho [http://distilleryimage7.ak.instagram.com/3707f624725411e3b2a4120e4e51d427_8.jpg](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fdistilleryimage7.ak.instagram.com%2F3707f624725411e3b2a4120e4e51d427_8.jpg&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHBxACYKgJMzu1QCN5-IsTes7ktRg)  


**Me:**

LOL.

It never fails to amuse me that Tommy always has at least two kinds of drink at hand.

**casey**

he needs to stay hydrated

but now that you mention it...

**Me:  
**

Well, he does like peeing in public.

**casey  
**

he walts to be prepared to do that at all times, i guess

wants

**Me:**

Peeing on cue.

It's a talent.

**casey  
**

i was gonna make a joke about going off half cocked while he's doing it, but i won't

**Me:**

He doesn't have a half one though.

He's got a big one, like a baby's arm holding an apple.


	2. Film Noir Spiffiness: 01/01/2013

**casey:**

  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHjupwd_M1s>me:

The quiff is back.

Oh, and Ashley looks awesome too.

**casey:**

mistress Ashley looked beyond awesome [http://distilleryimage11.s3.amazonaws.com/4db322b6729c11e3a49812c91642242b_8.jpg](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fdistilleryimage11.s3.amazonaws.com%2F4db322b6729c11e3a49812c91642242b_8.jpg&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNExIaePhFJ1kPRgS7IjL2KD18Esjg)  


[http://d3j5vwomefv46c.cloudfront.net/photos/large/831081083.jpg?1388560577](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fd3j5vwomefv46c.cloudfront.net%2Fphotos%2Flarge%2F831081083.jpg%3F1388560577&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFkIZsuu1G0CCe6Jiy0iroNIdH5-Q)

**me:**

Ooh, that's very film noir

They all look very dapper in their outfits.

  
**casey** :

spiffy, even

Adam even does a spiffy strut [http://d3j5vwomefv46c.cloudfront.net/photos/large/831159800.gif?1388587768](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fd3j5vwomefv46c.cloudfront.net%2Fphotos%2Flarge%2F831159800.gif%3F1388587768&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHJgNF5rl7ttHBlrc-WX26gT0Crdw)  



	3. Tommy Misplaces the Car Keys. He's a Dipstick: 01/01/2013

 

 

 

**me:**

 

 

 

[https://i.chzbgr.com/maxW500/7975566848/h4A07CC36/](https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2Fi.chzbgr.com%2FmaxW500%2F7975566848%2Fh4A07CC36%2F&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHcBFomPn5BOx2RlmnlmBB0tIrWGA)

 

Tommy would do this.

 

**casey:**

i want that in crack fic form

 

**me:**

I want him and Ashley to be ridiculously horny and ready to leave and everybody wants them to stay and they're like, "no, no no, WE HAVE TO DRIVE HOME."

And then they can't find the car keys,and Tommy wrapped them up,.

So they have to sit through the opening of presents.

And it's getting worse and worse.

And in the end, it was obvious. They were going to be in Sauli's present.

The one Adam gave him.

More underwear.

Tommy just gets dragged into that kind of thing.

"GIVE ME THAT!"

"Jesus, Tommy, if you wanted panties, I'd give ya some..."

"SHUT UP - ASHLEY, I HAVE THE KEYS - "

"Wrong keys, baby."

"What - oh."

"I don't think the chastity lock keys are gonna start the car. Might get your engine running, though."

"WHERE ARE MY KEYS."

"On the hall table, exactly where I told you to leave them."

"...>We sat through two hours of present unwrapping because you couldn't fucking remember to check the hall table?!"

"...Oh."

 

 


	4. Cosplayer Troll Adam: 01/01/2013

 

**Me:**

 

  
[http://25.media.tumblr.com/fa5d06a965a1d8f343d136e886de2ca2/tumblr_myq7udVpHO1rchvs5o3_250.gif](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2F25.media.tumblr.com%2Ffa5d06a965a1d8f343d136e886de2ca2%2Ftumblr_myq7udVpHO1rchvs5o3_250.gif&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNEA4JK822Cro1csEqClt72ygGp7iQ) Adam's half wolf again.

Or half puma.

Something big and scary and mean and but not.

**casey:**

when i see him in that hood, making that scrunched face, all i can think of is TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!!

**me:**

lol.

oh lol.

perfect lol.

Can we have cosplayer Adam though?


	5. Tom and Tommy are pretty fuckers, Sutan approves: 01/01/2013

[http://25.media.tumblr.com/46530db473f821f5990ecd59152a2255/tumblr_myqccmtNFQ1sga113o1_500.jpg](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2F25.media.tumblr.com%2F46530db473f821f5990ecd59152a2255%2Ftumblr_myqccmtNFQ1sga113o1_500.jpg&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNETEGSqADCgaDv1imoFTnMuhU1b1g)

 

 

And pretttttttty.

He's such a pretty little fucker.

  
**casey** :

yes he is

and a delicate little tough guy

**me:**

How can he be so pretty? He's just.... all kinds of pretty. He can be manly and scruffy, fae pretty, tough guy, pretty guy, adorable, manly....

He's all confusingly attractive.

**casey:**

that's what makes him fun to write

just like Tom

who's sent most of his life rejecting his pretty

**me:**

But we see it.

And capitalise on it.

**casey:**

and big, broad shouldered Adam, who likes pretty little boys

**me:**

 

****

 

[https://31.media.tumblr.com/155b34a9612aea184d1a95b4ccd07246/tumblr_myns93dCRs1sljosno1_500.png](https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2F31.media.tumblr.com%2F155b34a9612aea184d1a95b4ccd07246%2Ftumblr_myns93dCRs1sljosno1_500.png&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNEuhmWBJFP_DgLs_O5NkyfAnz1Cqg)

Because let's face it.

 

 

[https://24.media.tumblr.com/f5fd15cb45d4cd1dc312561536264720/tumblr_myn4k8DJRP1s6n8ieo1_500.jpg](https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2F24.media.tumblr.com%2Ff5fd15cb45d4cd1dc312561536264720%2Ftumblr_myn4k8DJRP1s6n8ieo1_500.jpg&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHL0V_rwL0BmIc3fiLXp4dTz4E1OQ)

and

 

 

[https://24.media.tumblr.com/3e50cc4fcebd0013314e72897982b8f7/tumblr_mymivhKIBf1sljosno1_500.png](https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2F24.media.tumblr.com%2F3e50cc4fcebd0013314e72897982b8f7%2Ftumblr_mymivhKIBf1sljosno1_500.png&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNH7kr9sq6oX324d-gUOu-jYDXfi2A)

it's hard not to love that face.

And do you think Sutan would die for this?

 

 

[https://31.media.tumblr.com/f8e1c65559e1bd89b460b447b0f22c41/tumblr_mylb83nKsa1t12iqdo1_500.png](https://www.google.com/url?q=https%3A%2F%2F31.media.tumblr.com%2Ff8e1c65559e1bd89b460b447b0f22c41%2Ftumblr_mylb83nKsa1t12iqdo1_500.png&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNE_WLCP5W9UzPs4MkwAhwYTGMHZFQ)

**casey:**

yes he would & he'd make us die when we saw what he would do with it

**me:**

He wouldn't even say anything.

He'd just grab onto Tommy and Tom, and drag them both back to his make up cave at the back of the set.

And Tommy would be perfectly fine but Tom would be all confused and wondering what was happening and filthy mouthed. Maybe he should meet Raja first.

**casey:  
**

Tommy would war him not to make Sutan go all Raja on his ass

**me:**

Warn him, or war him?

As in, fight Sutan?

"No, you can't scare him this early on!"

"He needs a lesson and a kiss."

"Put the crop down, Sutan."

**casey:**

i meant warn, but either way

  
**me** :

"No. Go and bring him here, pretty."

"Sutan, he's sweet and cute, and -"

"Exactly. Crop needed."

"And you can't scare him like that."  
"Watch me."

"I'd love to but please -"

"Can I come in yet, Sutan?"


	6. Ashley And Tommy Join the Mile High Club: 02/01/2013

**casey:**

but Ashley's pic makes me want fic about them goofing in first class on a long plane ride [http://distilleryimage9.s3.amazonaws.com/e06363ec731811e3a520120efe0b0f31_8.jpg](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fdistilleryimage9.s3.amazonaws.com%2Fe06363ec731811e3a520120efe0b0f31_8.jpg&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNEgL1kt4-sEKiDuukPxA3OHxW-Zcg)  


 

 

**me:**

Tommy's boots?

**casey:**

yep

**me:**

Also, I love that. I want them being all swanky and sweet, and in love.

**casey:**

he posted this one [http://distilleryimage3.s3.amazonaws.com/925801de731911e39c6812ce5dbdd1cb_8.jpg](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fdistilleryimage3.s3.amazonaws.com%2F925801de731911e39c6812ce5dbdd1cb_8.jpg&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNHgMdaD_M1PnoAzGuNW78vQDJm12g)  


 

**me:**

They get bumped up because honeymoon, maybe, and they're adorable, and cute, and just in love everywehre.

**casey:**

yes, please

**me:**

And everybody's like "Awwwwwwwwwww."

  
**casey** :

and when they come out of the bathroom together, the flight attendant hands them champagne and winks

**me:**

"No - but - we - I - "

"It's fine, darling. This is first class. You see all sorts."

"But we - I didn't - there wasn't any - "  
"There wasn't. But there will be now. Come on, husband of mine!"

  
**casey** :

i love take charge Ashley

**me:**

I do too.

I also love the fact that they get the same cabin crew on the way back.

"Heeeey!"

"Oh God."

"Tommy."

"Hey, look, it's the newly weds!"

"Uh...."

"How'd the honeymoon go? Did you get plenty of ....sun?!"

"I'm going to kill Adam."

"Why, he hooked you up with the best cabin crew in America!"

"Funny, that..."

I think Tommy doesn't like public sex.

**casey:**

he would talk a good game tho

**me:**

Could be kind of fun.

He talks a big game, Ashley decides to 'fulfill his wish' and instead, he's terrified.

**casey:**

i love that!

**me:**

Someone prompted something like that, way back when.

**casey:**

put up or shut up, cowboy

**me:**

Person A loves porn of Kink Y. Their partner finds out, and does eveyrthing they can to fulfill said kink.

Turns out, person A doesn't actually want to experience it in RL

**casey:**

a be careful what you wish for kind of fic

  
**me** :

Mmmm.

Because you can get alllll kinds of things.

But I also like him being nervous and shy and Ashley's totally into it.

**casey:**

yep

she can teach him why he was attracted to it in the first place

and that it's not bad to want it

  
**me** :

Exactly.

Is she older than him?

Or younger?

**casey:  
**

i think they pretty damn close to the same age

[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_Dzerigian](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAshley_Dzerigian&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNGGFvaDcuU-6hFbYibYdBsK1UlsZA)

**me:**

Two years.

Difference.

**me:**

He's older.

How sweet.

And traditional.

casey baker

and how fitting that it would be someone younger that shows him it's okay to love the kinky side of himself


	7. Name that Ass, Casey!: 03/01/2013

me: You still lost?

  
1:12 AM  casey: i think i found my way out now. i like Megan tho  


  
me: Megan?  


  
1:13 AM  casey: Tommy's ass. he named it during GNT. so did Terrance, Brooke, Sasha & Adam  


  
1:14 AM  me: O.o  


  
casey: all i remember is Tommy's is Megan & Terranse  


  
me: Nice.  


  
Terranse?  


  
casey: Terrance's is Dante  


  
me: XD  


  
LOL.  


  
Okay. Megan and Dante.  


  
1:16 AM  casey: write Dante/Megan fic for me, please!  


  
me: Don't write Terrance, sweetie.  


  
1:17 AM  Go appeal to your twitter audience :P  


  
casey: i think Brooke was Staci  


  
1:18 AM  me: **snorts**  


* * *

|  19 minutes  
---|---  
  
  
1:37 AM  casey: twitter comes through again. Adam's was Fritz  


  
me: **snickers**  


  
1:38 AM  Fritz and Megan  


  
casey: When Fritz met Megan?  


  
1:39 AM  Sleepless in Megan?  


  
What happens in Megan says in Megan?  


  
me: Fritz and Megan: the next generation?  


  
1:40 AM  Oh.  


  
We can ship them.  


  
casey: Fritz and Other Drugs?  


  
1:41 AM  me: Metz. LD  


  
:D  


  
Fregan?  


  
Stagan?  


  
casey: The Fritz an Megan Games?  


  
1:42 AM  Les Fritz  


  
1:43 AM  me: The Adventures of Fritz and Megan.  



	8. Manly McManly Adam Man: 03/01/2013

**me** : It's so true though, right? https://twitter.com/xHollyGlambertx/status/286833379436023809/photo/1 OH, and Adam's being.... IDK. Is this like, manly traditional cliche domestic?

 

 

 **5:06 PM** **casey** : he's being all stereotypically manly

 **5:09 PM** **me** : A wild man livin gin a cabin in the woods, he is not. Unless it's a very well dressed man living in a four room, heated cabin with WIFI and grocery delivery service, thank you very much.

 **5:11 PM** **casey** : when you're in the woods, chopping is like going to the gym. very cardiovascular

 **5:16 PM** **me** : Great for those arms.

 **5:21 PM** **casey** : better for keeping the heart in good shape

 **5:22 PM** **me** : And I do so love a healthy... heart.


	9. Unconfident Model: 04/01/2013

**me:** I understand where [redacted] coming from.

 But I think Tommy just isn't that confident.

 **casey:** i think i'm back  & what's Zoodle saying?

 **me:** She was saying how Adam could be a photographer.

But he's young and noobie and the junior to a boss who is temp. out of action.

 And Tommy's the hot model, who smoulders and turns.

 I think he'd be just... weirded out and kind of ... he gets the shot but it's not through the trying, you know?

And Adam would be all trying to bring out the best in this model because yes, he's hot but also, you know, kinda gotta prove himself, you know?

 **casey:** sounds almost like one of the first round LBB's. Tommy was a movie star  & Adam was an inept paparazzi

 **me:** XD I just don't see Tommy doing the whole, look and smoulder confidently thing.

 I just see him being like, "So... eumm.... this is how you want me, right?"


	10. Tattoos on the Move: 04/01/2013

 

 

me : [ http://cieria.tumblr.com/post/39603472794/quatorz-what-if-tattoos-just-randomly-appeared ](http://cieria.tumblr.com/post/39603472794/quatorz-what-if-tattoos-just-randomly-appeared)

So that's the second of three stories I've completed in the last week.

casey : i love that prompt!

me : :D

me : I want.

 


	11. Adam is a fucking space mooch, okay? : 04/01/2013

me: Aggravated. And cold because not using the heater.

sighs

casey:  size kink [ https://twitter.com/itsalambertthng/status/287245618391433217/photo/1 ](https://twitter.com/itsalambertthng/status/287245618391433217/photo/1)

 

 

me:  Awww, cute!

Tommy looks a little squished and grumpy though there. XD

casey:  see. now you feel better


	12. Post A with the Ts: 06/01/2013

casey : write a victorian period fic

me : I want post apoacalyptic fic more.

casey : yes, plaese

and i want you to write Tom/Tommy more

me : Why do you want Tom/Tommy more?

casey : i like the way you write them & i think you could do wonders finding why they would hate each other but be unable to live without each other once they met

me : You really think they'd hate each other/

?

casey : before they met, just on general principle - and at first meeting because of how & what they think the other is, yes

they'd have to be stuck together & forced to talk

me : I'm seeing being stuck in a lift.

casey : or in a post apocalyptic world

me : No, I don't want PA for that.

I want PA for a survival thing.

Tom is not someone who I can see in a survival world situation.

Or Tommy.

casey : see, i can

both of them

me : You can?

Hmm. How old are you thinking Tom?

casey : how old is he now?

me : 23.

casey : keep him that age. make Tommy a year older

me : 24?

casey : yep, but in the same circumstances they are now

me : [ https://twitter.com/tokiohotelusa/status/287662667961876480/photo/1 ](https://twitter.com/tokiohotelusa/status/287662667961876480/photo/1) This is around the era I sometimes write him.

 

 

Mostly later though.

casey : how old was he there?

me : Umm.

About fifteen.

Which sounds really weird.

I usually write him at... sixteen or seventeen.

When he was all cute and adorable and weird.

casey : make him 17 & Tommy 18 then

they could be at some type of musical gathering when the world ends

me : How old is Tommy?

Thirty soemthing?

casey : i would make him closer. like a year older, maybe

and playing for a real metal band, not Adam

me : How old is he though?

Because I would make him ... say, twenty two or so.

OId enough for Tom to really look up to.

But not be old enough to actually say anything authoratively.

casey : see, i would put them close, so they but heads & question each other constantly in the beginning

and both have the you can't tell me what to do mentality

me : Ah, I don't want butting heads. I would want Tom being all frightened and scared.

And just want to be big and grown up but not really.

Too young to be.

casey : but if the main conflict in the beginning is between the two of them, it would make the readers identify with the characters more & make the setting be just a backdrop

  
  
  



	13. Male in the Veil fic: 06/01/2013

me:  The exceptions are beautiful.

me:  I want veil fic.

casey:  what

what's veil fic?

me: [ http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_ClQQFGnEdSo/SrxO8pK1-jI/AAAAAAAAAg0/QD059QqhkFg/s400/niqab.jpg ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_ClQQFGnEdSo/SrxO8pK1-jI/AAAAAAAAAg0/QD059QqhkFg/s400/niqab.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fic based around face coverings .

casey:  who do you want to hide behind the veil?

me:  Not sure. I get a feeling of both Tom and Tommy. Again.casey: so write it both ways.

  
  



	14. Poetry Pic Moment (Poss. combine with previous chapter): 06/01/2013

**me:** Wow... where'd the thing you linked to come from? And mm.

casey: from the ficspiration tumblr. it seemed to fit with the veil thing

 **me:** I like it.


	15. Tommy and his Hands: 06/01/2013

casey : i like being a week ahead of your posting

and after they both posted this pic, [ http://distilleryimage9.s3.amazonaws.com/7a9828b8572b11e29a8f22000a9f195b_7.jpg ](http://distilleryimage9.s3.amazonaws.com/7a9828b8572b11e29a8f22000a9f195b_7.jpg) i'm gonna use Tommy & Sauli for todays teasing prompt, since they like to tease

 

 

 

 

me : And there Tommy goes with the hands again.

casey : yep

it's like when he talks, his hands are beautiful, free butterflies. he uses them eloquently

but when he knows it's not the time for that, or someone might focus on it, he pulls them in to awkward positions

me : I want to just running my finger down his palm.

I bet his fingers would close up like a fern frond, just protecting his palm.

c asey : or like a newborn

me : That's kind of sweet.


	16. Sauli/Adam D/s feels pic: 06/01/2013

I just keep wanting D/s vibes.

  
  http://24.media.tumblr.com/574bc8ad5e397298a51cd1463bff2da0/tumblr_mfittwQ0F91rq56i7o1_500.jpg

  
**casey:** that's the vibe i got from them from the beginning  
  nobody ever agreed with me until lately  
 me: I'm just suddenly looking at that and thinking.... mmmm... Dom Sauli.  
 **casey:** Sauli has a very possessive way of touching Adam in poblic  
7:35 PM *public even  
  and i like imagining him being just as possessive in private  
 **me:** I like the thought of Adam not being allowed to sit on chairs.  
  And Sauli just sprawling around on the sofa, and Adam sitting on his special rug.  
 **casey** : but a nice soft rug, because Sauli takes good care of him  
 **me:** Oh, yeah.  
It's a nice big rug, all soft and fluffy and there's a soft pad on there too.  
And Sauli likes to run his fingers through Adam's hair too.  
  When they're just chilling in front of the telvision.  
 **casey** : i'm imagining a hearth and a fire, too  
 **me:** Hand feeding.  
 **casey:** yes, please


	17. Sauli/Tommy, Voyeur Adam: 06/01/2013

 


	18. Tommy is Sex: 06/01/2013

**casey:** http://25.media.tumblr.com/67d076cbc75bed73dce759b66af228b8/tumblr_mg6snuhegz1qiz8r3o2_r1_1280.jpg

 

  
**me:** Pretty Tommy :D  
 **casey:** hot, sweaty, panting Tommy is a walking fic prompt  
 **me:** He's a gorgeous prompt.


	19. Squirmy Little Shit, Ain't He?: 07/01/2013

 

  
21:28  **casey :** hi

  
21:33  so, this prompt won't let me go http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/34883.html?thread=201283#cmt201283 (Aftercare fic prompt fest) 

  
21:36  ** me**: Wriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite.   Want.

  
21:46 **casey** : i was thinking an experiment in knot tying leads to a dislocated shoulder

  
21:47  **me :** OW.

  
21:47 **casey :** very painful

  
21:48  would need lots of words of comfort to help make it better

  
   and an embarrassing trip to the ER

  
   and lots of soothing for a guilty feeling Dom

  
21:49  because even tho Tommy's a squirmy little shit, Adam's gonna feel bad that he couldn't keep him safe

  
21:51  **me :** So it's going to be Adam/Tommy then?

  
   And yep, he would.

  
21:56  **casey** : i would do Adam/Sauli, but i don't wanna

  
   or Brad or Kris


	20. tWINS ARE TWINS ARE BABIES ARE TWINS :09/01/2013

  
04:02  me: Something for you and now I feel kind of weird.   


  
I used the wrong twins.   


  
Like, fifteen and I'm using them to answer a flogging fic.   


  
Oh well.   


  
>.>   


* * *

| 7 minutes  
---|---  
  
  
04:10  casey: but it's a mild flogging fic & they're old enough to be curious. besides, they're cute   


  
04:11  me: XD   


  
LOL   


  
S'cuse me.   


  
04:12  Curious twins XD   


  
I want to write this now. BB twins learning about flogging.   


  
And they are 'adorable'.   


  
04:13  casey: i would read that fic   


 

  
04:14  me: <http://i150.photobucket.com/albums/s89/th_pics/piggyback.jpg>   


 

 

  
My icon in bigge.   


  
bigger.   


  
They look so cute and innocent.   


  
casey: they look like babies   


  
04:16  me: They are.   


  
They're all cute and cuddly and pretty and precious.   


  
You see though why I want mistaken for female fic fo the one with dread locks?   


 

 

  
04:18  <http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b14/dacar92/tokio%20hotel/Tom%20Kaulitz/tomkaulitz1505.jpg>   


  
He's all shades of adorbs.   


  
**pets him**   


  
04:20  casey: yes i do. it's almost like he wants to hide his pretty side tho   


  
04:21  me: Oh, he does.   


  
Goes to great lengths to hide it.   


  
Talks up the chicks and stuff.   


  
Kid has ADD though.  
Something chronic.   


  
04:22  Watching an interview is so funny - he is never still, and never stops fiddling with something.   


  
His jeans, his hands, his shirt, a pen, sweets...   


  
Attention span of a gnat too unless it's about his dick.   


  
<http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b14/dacar92/tokio%20hotel/Tom%20Kaulitz/tomkaulitz1504.jpg>   


 

  
04:23  <http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b14/dacar92/tokio%20hotel/Tom%20Kaulitz/tomkaulitz1502.jpg>   


 

Last one.

  
I swear.   


  
I have a think for pretty.   


  
And he is my pretty. Well. My pretty muse. **nuzzles him**   


  
casey: but letting his pretty out will get him chicks.   


  
me: Which his brother has already learned.   


  
And now has left behind.   


  
They've both turned to growing beards and working out at the gymn.   


  
04:24  gym*   


  
casey: it seems like all guys go through that phase in their early twenties   


  
04:25  me: Mmm.   


  
He's not as big as he was a while ago, to be honest.   


  
He's slimmed down a bit.   


  
But he needs to work on his legs.  
Skinny like chicken.   


  
04:26  casey: it goes with the hyperactivity. jittery legs are often chicken legs   


  
04:27  me: This tells you everything you need to know.   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or this.

 

 

  
<http://24.media.tumblr.com/3ef7aacc78b5a7f1366be9b67a401574/tumblr_mgb2yvAumf1qjaxzto8_r1_250.gif>   


  
04:28  casey: i love that last one!   


  
me: Yeah, he does things like that a lot.   


  
casey: he's still pretty tho   


  
04:29  and i have now closed all my flogging tabs   


  
YAY!   


  
04:32  me: He's adorable.   


  
I say that a lot.   


  
I'm sorry.   


  
He's 23. I'm sure he doesn't want to be adorable. **sad face**   


  
casey: it's okay, cause he is   


  
me: I am in such a weird mood.   


  
Might be because it's four thirty am.   


  
04:33  casey: and guys don't know that they can be adorable in a sexy way   



End file.
